Spectrum
by Liberty Reamer
Summary: A serial killer is loose in Sarasot, FL. The un-sub's clashing actions make it difficult for the team to build a profile. How long will it take them to narrow their search? **I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters belonging to the series. However, all victims and outside personalities are created by me. Reviews Appreciated**
1. Chapter 1

Nighttime in Sarasota. It was dark out, even earlier than usual. Although it was July, it was only 8:30 and the sun was down. Nikki did not particularly care. She had lived in Sarasota for twenty-three years, her entire life, and knew St. Armand's Circle well. The shops were crowded, but not nearly as busy as they were during season. In those months it was practically impossible to even take a step without running into another person. Her assailant took her completely by surprise as she passed an alley just outside the circle. Mere seconds later Nikki was on the ground, dead, her life draining onto the sidewalk from her slit jugular. The assailant bent down and carefully brushed Nikki's auburn hair away from the wound before positioning a small vial to catch the blood flowing from her neck. The assailant counted seconds as the blood dripped into the vial before closing the top, but paused before standing. Staring directly into Nikki's eyes, the assailant snarled and closed the dead girl's eyelids. Then slunk back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Good morning my children," Garcia piped as the BAU team filed into the briefing room at Quantico. Her orange hair-bow bobbed back and forth on her head.

"Morning baby girl," Morgan answered. "What's got you so excited?"

"Yeah, what gives?" Prentiss iterated.

"Well, definitely not our un-sub. Meet Nikki Ramos, our fourth victim in a series of murders in Sarasota." Garcia motioned towards a series of images that popped up on the screen. "Apparently she was walking home from an evening dinner with some friends at St. Armand's Circle when she was killed. Her attacker slit her throat and her body was found in an alleyway about a block away from the main shopping area. Same as these other three victims here. All found five days apart."

Another set of images appeared on the screen, two blondes and a brunette. "Well, victimology doesn't appear to be appearance," Rossi spoke up. "In fact, they don't resemble each other at all. What makes the police think that this is a serial? All we have is a consistent timeline."

"An excellent question," Garcia responded. "Well aside from the MO of the throat-slitting, the only other real similarity is their eyes. All four women had their eyes closed after being killed."

"Well, closing the victims' eyes indicates regret, sorrow, or sympathy, which strongly contrasts with the bloody action of slitting their throats," Reid stated. "In fact that doesn't make sense at all. You said their eyes were all closed _after_ being killed?"

"Um, that would be correct."

"So the un-sub didn't mind being seen by the victims when he killed them, but didn't want them to see afterwards?" Reid puzzled. "He wanted to be the last person they saw, but that still doesn't explain why he closed their eyes."

The rest of the team exchanged glances before Hotchner spoke up, "Alright, we'll work on the profile on the plane. Let's get going everyone."

Garcia jumped to her feet, resuming her bubbly manner.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell us?" Morgan smiled curiously.

"Oh, no. I was just excited that you were going to be by Lido Key."

"See you later Garcia." Morgan grinned as he followed the others out of the room. As much as Garcia's peppiness brightened up his mood, he knew that this would not be a pleasant case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, unfortunately, I don't own any part of the Criminal Minds franchise. Reviews are hugely appreciated though 3**

**_._._**

Several short hours later, the BAU team landed at the small Sarasota-Bradenton airport. With just over a dozen gates, it was much smaller than the Tampa airport, but also much closer to their crime scene. A fifteen minute drive and two black SUVs were pulling up to the Sarasota Police Department.

"Austin Kirschoff. You the guys with the FBI?" A black policeman offered. He was tall, muscular, but balding, and clearly concerned with the present situation.

"Yes, we're the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my team - Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid," Each nodded towards the officer as their name was called. "I presume you're the chief of this station?"

"That would be correct..." Kirschoff trailed. "Please, come inside. We have a room set aside for you to work in, so hopefully you'll be able to solve this one quickly. Bad publicity to have the FBI wandering around, you know?"

"I'm afraid we don't know," Morgan answered as he entered the building.

"Well, you see, St. Armand's is where some of the richest people in the country live. They have million-dollar homes and yachts just blocks from where Miss Ramos was killed, not to mention their families too. I can see exactly why they'd be worried."

"We'll just need a moment to get our war room set up and then you can show us to the crime scene. The sooner we get started, the better," Hotch replied.

"Well, that may be a bit of an issue," Kirschoff ran a hand over his nearly bare head. "We already processed the scene and re-opened the area to the public. Like I said, publicity like this is bad for businesses down there."

Hotch held eye contact with the chief, "We'll still need to see the crime scene as soon as possible. If there are people in the area we're going to have to clear them out. Thank you."

Kirschoff shrugged off Hotch's irritated glance and left the room. No words were exchanged as the team set up and wondered what kind of police chief wrapped crime scenes so quickly that they couldn't possibly have been properly examined. They all decided that Kirschoff wasn't involved with the case, just too political about his job, and afraid of the media.

Hotch broke the silence a few moments later, "Morgan, Prentiss - You two take the new crime scene and see what's still intact. Rossi, Reid - Go see what you can find out about Nikki Ramos' family - Money, background, personal problems. JJ, you're with me. We're going to have a talk with Chief Kirschoff about the other victims and other crime scenes."

**_._._**

Another short car ride left Morgan and Prentiss just outside St. Armand's Circle on Monroe Drive. Car doors slammed shut as the they got out of the SUV and quickly surveyed their surroundings.

"Awfully public place here. Houses, parking lots, restaurants," Morgan noted, "Definitely doesn't care too much about privacy."

"I don't know Morgan," Prentiss started, "The unsub managed to pick an empty alley here to kill in. Still, he must have been quick to pull this off without any witnesses."

"Woah, woah woah. You think this is a guy?"

"Yeah," Prentiss raised an eyebrow, "I mean from what I heard from Garcia the killings were violent, bloody, and physical...Of course I haven't seen anything for myself yet, but I'm just theorizing."

Morgan smirked, thinking exactly the opposite, "Alright then, let's do this."

**_._._**

****Reid knocked on the door of a large house on North Polk Drive, just minutes from where Prentiss and Morgan were revisiting the crime scene. Tall bushes and bougainvillea flowered around the house's property-line. The team genius stepped back from the door to wait with Rossi for someone to answer. A few moments later, a small girl opened it.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Rossi bent down to address her, "I'm Agent Rossi, and this is my friend Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI and we need to talk to your parents. Are they home right now?"

Just as Rossi finished his introduction a man gently pulled the girl away from the door.

"Juliet, go sit with your mother. She needs some company," he turned to watch his daughter run off. "Now, I'm Michael Ramos. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, Mr. Ramos, we're with the FBI. We're here to ask you a few questions about your daughter," Reid spoke up.

"This really isn't the best time right now. My wife and daughter are very upset about Nikki. The local police just cleaned it up like she tripped and fell on the sidewalk..."

"We just need a moment of your time," Rossi pressed, "It won't take very long."

Ramos glanced back into his house, "Alright," he responded after some thought, "Come on in. We can talk in the dining room."

**_._._**


End file.
